A Long Lost Memory
by The Best witch of all
Summary: Harry Potter has never been normal. But when he discovers something that had been held a secret for his whole life, he begins to find out that all is not what it appears. HPOC HGDM GWBZ RWLL EDITED 8/29/2011
1. Her Letter and the Beginning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!\**

**So I took the time to change a few things in this story, most of the first chapters will be the same, but since I haven't done anything with this story in awhile, I figured I'd edit it before I posted a new chapter! Hope you enjoy, and thank you to Kadasa-Mori and Mellowyellow11 for the reviews!**

**Pairings: HGDM, HPOC, BZGW and RWLL**

**A Long Lost Memory.**

**Prologue: Her Letter.**

The war was over, and Harry had defeated Voldemort. But when his friends went to find him, he'd vanished, along with the dead body of his soul mate, Andromeda Anamika Christenson. And now all those friends were at Gringotts to hear the reading of her will.

Just as Griphook was about to speak, the door slammed open and Harry came in, cradling a bundle of blankets protectively in his arms. His eyes were red from crying and he was still in the clothes from the battle, clothes that were covered in blood and grime.

Griphook nodded and said "Before the will reading of Andromeda Anamika Christenson, Ms. Christenson has written a letter that she had requested me to read."

_December 25__th__,_

_Hello Everyone!_

_I'm sorry that I've left, but know that I'll be watching over you. I have a few things to say to everyone. So here it is!_

_To my surrogate father, Remus Lupin. I don't believe that thanks is enough of a thanks, but it's the only way I can tell you. Please, just go out with Tonks, I know you love each other, and who cares that you're a werewolf, I know she sure doesn't. I'll miss you my father. Good-bye dad!_

_To my best friend and sister, Ginerva Weasley. The only thing I have to say to you Ginny is that you will never know how I felt to be able to have a sister like you! Please, tell your family about your love. I know Ron will help, and they will love him as much as you do._

_To my other sister, Hermione Granger. You were the only one who understood my rants. I thank you for not getting too upset with me when I knew more about Elves than you did. I'll miss you._

_To my older brother Ronald Weasley. Please, for my sake, Ask. Her. Out. I know she liked you, loves you even. So I know she'll accept and I approve!_

_To my younger brother Draco Malfoy. I'm proud of you. You broke free of your father's influence and made your own choices. And now you have a wonderful fiancé. Have a wonderful life with Hermione!_

_To my friend Blaise Zambini. I haven't known you for very long, but I liked you the moment I met you. Thank you for being such a good friend to Harry. Please continue to be that in his time of need._

_To my mentor and friend Severus Snape. I thank you for all the help you gave me. I hope you have a peaceful, student free, life with your wife Liana. Go to Paris or something!_

_To my candy partner Albus Dumbledore. I hope that you continue our Candy Fridays. They always left me hyper, though I know Harry didn't like me dragging him to prank everyone. Invite Tonks, I know she loves candy as much as I do, Sorry Dad! Live well my friend and I'll see you in your next greatest adventure!_

_To my shopping partner, Tonks. We had soooo much fun, though I spent almost all my money. Remember the look on Harry's face when we told him we bought out the whole store! It was priceless, and what was even funnier was that we __**had**__ bought out the whole store!_

_To the rest of the Weasley's. I thank you for letting me into your family. Arthur keep learning about Muggles. They really are a fascinating race. Molly, I'll miss your motherly hugs and your amazing food. Bill and Charlie, please continue telling your funny stories, they always made me feel happy! And Bill, don't you dare cut your hair. Gred and Forge, please continue with the idea we had, but let Ginny in on it. She truly has an evil mind when it comes to pranks! Oh, and ask Harry about Prongs._

_And finally to my soul mate Harry Potter, I am truly sorry that I left you, my love. But because of you my life changed for the better, because of you I am alive when I could have been dead. But you did what you do best. You fought, you fought for me my love, and I am eternally grateful. Because of you, I am and always will be happy._

_I'll leave you with this, never forget Mia. Not the Elvin queen, but Mia, the love of Harry's life. Goodbye everyone. I'll miss you._

_Andromeda Anamika Christenson._

"And now I will start the official will."

_I will start by saying that it all started twelve years ago. I had just been moved to a new orphanage when I met a boy that changed my world completely. Now, if you're not prepared for the gruesome story of my life, I ask that you leave, because in this will, my whole story is told. And it all started with a boy named Harry…_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Beginning.**

On August 1st at 12:05 after midnight in a small cottage just off of London, England, a baby girl was born to Anamika and Emanuel Christenson. These proud parents named the little girl Andromeda Anamika Christenson, princess of the Elves. And so here our story begins.

"Oh, Emanuel, she has your lavender eyes!" Anamika exclaimed.

Emanuel smiled softly and replied "And she has your beautiful dark brown curly hair and cute little nose! She will be a beautiful woman."

"Yes. I can't wait for her to go to Hogwarts!" Anamika said.

Emanuel turned his head to her sharply and said in a voice like ice, "She will not be going to Hogwarts!"

"And why not? She had to learn wizard magic as well! She may be a pureblood but she doesn't and **won't** act like it!" Anamika yelled angrily.

Emanuel sighed. "Fine, we'll put her name on the list in a few years."

Anamika nodded her head happily, and opened her mouth to reply but wasn't able to.

BANG! BANG!

"Emanuel, what was that?"

"RUN! It's them, RUN MY LOVE!" Anamika got up and ran out of the cottage as a bunch of people in black cloaks and white masks came swarming in through the front door. She ran to the creek and gently set the baby in the floating boat, setting a locket around her neck, the locket that Emanuel had given her.

"Goodbye my baby girl! Know that I will always love you." She pushed the boat into the stream and watched as it floated away into the darkness. She turned around and proceeded to sneak around the back of the cottage, but was caught, and the last thing she heard was "Avada Kedrava!"

An elderly lady, who lived near the stream, was sitting down on a bench when a baby, crying in a boat slowly went past her. She jumped up and caught the boat, picking up the child as she did. As she started to rock the baby, a letter fell out of the blankets, addressed to 'Whomever it may concern'.

_Dear whomever finds this,_

_If you are reading this than I am dead and you are holding my baby girl. Her name is Andromeda Anamika Christenson. Please, let her keep the locket with my husband and my picture in it. I want her to know that we loved her very much. Her birthday is August 1__st__ and she was born at 12:05 after midnight. Her mother's, me, name was Anamika Maria Handle-Christenson and her father's name was Emanuel Karif Christenson._

_Please, I beg of you, let her live happily!_

_Sincerely,_

_Anamika Maria Handle-Christenson_

"Oh dear!" the lady replied, her hand on her chest. "Well, I guess it's off to the orphanage for you my dear." The lady said as she walked back to her home.

* * *

"CHRISTENSON!" The instructor yelled.

"Yes, sir?" she asked quietly.

"Your being moved to a different orphanage. Hopefully you won't break anything there." He said with disdain.

She nodded and then walked away, scowling mentally.

The only reason she'd broken that vase was because that boy had scared her and besides, how had she broken the vase when she was on the other side of the room.

"This is Andromeda Christenson, she will be your new transfer." The police officer said to the orphanage instructor, patting Mia gently on the head, her hands interlocked with his, but hiding behind his legs. (Like a little child usually does!)

"Well, Andromeda, welcome to your new home." She said.

Andromeda nodded and then waved goodbye to Jeff, the police officer.

"Tomorrow you will start at your new school. Now follow me to your new room.

_God, you'd think they'd have a different speech. Six orphanages in two years, that's a record!_ Andromeda thought. _Well, we'll see what this new school brings! _

With that Mia lay her head down on the soft as cloud pillow and closed her eyes, not even bothering to unpack, awaiting the next day.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Taken Away.**

I sighed slightly as I sat outside the principal's office. I was never going to make a friend. The new kid never made friends. The principal came out of his office and motioned for me to follow him, and then started down the hall, talking to Sister Ann, my orphanage instructor. I stood up and followed him to my new classroom.

When we walked in, the teacher, and elderly lady with strict features and graying hair up in a tight bun announced, "Everybody, we have a new student! Her name is Andromeda Christenson. Why don't you go sit by Harry, dear?"

I sighed and walked over, setting my things on the desk, and looking over at Harry as I sat down.

((End Mia's POV))

A four year old little boy with short messy black hair and stunning green eyes looked up as a girl sat down at the desk next to him.

She was smaller than him, with shoulder length chocolate brown hair in pigtails and lavender eyes surrounded by thick glasses. But what struck him, was that her eyes had the same look in them as his did. A lost look.

"Hi, my name's Harry. What's yours?" He asked quietly. (Even though he's four, the Dursley's made him learn proper English)

"My name's Andromeda." She whispered shyly.

"It's nice to meet you Andymia." He said.

She giggled slightly and replied "Andromeda silly."

"Right…do you want to be friends?" he asked, his head tipped down slightly, as if expecting refusal.

"Yes I would." She replied as he pulled his head up and looked at her, confusion on his face_. (Author note: The rest of this chapter is going to be flashes of memories until it gets to Harry's sixth year.)_

(One year later)

"ONE…TWO…THREE…FOUR…NINETEEN…TWENTY, READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" Mia screamed as she uncovered her eyes and looked around.

She giggled softly, her hands over her mouth as she looked up and saw Harry hanging upside down above her. "Get down silly, before you huwt yourself."

He jumped down and landed on his feet, but his feet came out from under him and he landed on his back, looking up into Mia's face as she burst out laughing.

"It's not funny."

"Yes…hic…it is!"

(One year later)

"Harry! Where are you?...Harry?" she whispered quietly as she saw a shadow behind the tree, her eyes widened as a man with a stick in his hand came out and grabbed her arm. She struggled to get her arm away and saw Harry come running towards her, as man coming up behind him.

"HARRY! WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!" She screamed, but it was too late, the man had grabbed him and started to drag him towards Privet Drive as the man holding her dragged her to the big van.

"HARRY! HARRY HELP!" Mia screamed as she was dragged away by an auror.

"MIA!" Harry screamed as an auror held him back, "MIA COME BACK!"

"HAR-" Mia was cut off as she was shoved into the van and driven away, not to see sunlight for ten years.

"I'm sorry son, I'm so sorry." The auror said to Harry as he let go of him and pointed his wand at him. "You'll remember this when your heart decides to remember this! _Obliviate_."

And Harry knew no more.

"BOY! GET THE MAIL!" Vernon yelled five years later as Harry was tending to the bacon on the stove.

"Yes sir." He replied softly.

He walked to the mail slot and picked up the envelopes on the floor and started to sift through them.

_Bill…Bill…A letter from Marge…Bill…Bill…Letter to me…Bi, wait! A letter for me?_ He thought incredulously.

"BOY!"

He stuffed the letter into his pocket to read later.

Harry sighed as he sat down on the swing in the park a while later. A crinkling sound was made, and he yelped and quickly dug out the letter.

Mr. H. Potter

The Cupboard Under The Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whining, Surrey

**Hogwarts School **of **Witchcraft **and **Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistrss

**Hogwarts School **of **Witchcraft **and** Wizardry**

Uniform

First-Year students require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

By: Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic By: Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory By: Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration By: Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi By: Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions By: Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them By: Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection By: Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

_Wizard? Is this some kind of joke? Certainly not by the Dursleys, they hate the word Magic. Okay, so say this isn't a joke, how do I reply?_

Just then his thoughts were broken by a screech as an owl flew down next to him and stuck out its leg.

He borrowed a pen from an old lady that was feeding the pigeons and replied on the back of the parchment,

Dear Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,

I would be honored to go to Hogwarts, yet I have the problem that I don't know if this is a joke or not, and that I have no idea where to get my things.

Sincerely,

Harry James Potter

_Now all I have to do is wait for a reply._ He thought as he walked back to Privet Drive.

The next day Harry awoke with a start. At first, he was too disoriented to make out what had awoken him, but then, he heard the knocking, which sounded more like booming, on the front door, and quickly made his way to the front door to answer it.

There on the front stoop stood a huge burly man. "'Ello. The names Hagrid. I'm 'ere ta take ya shoppin fer 'ogwarts!"

Harry stood and studied him a bit, before replying "Alright, lets go."

And off they went.

(Harry's POV)

I stood nervously next to my new friend Ron as I waited to be sorted into my house.

"Potter, Harry!"

Slowly I strode up to the hat, amongst the whispers that started to fill the hall.

The hat was dropped on my head and I jumped a little when a voice filled my head.

_Hmm. Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Intelligence, oh yes very intelligent. There's talent, oh, and what's this, a memory charm? My, I wonder what that's about. Now, let's see, a thirst to prove yourself. Now that's interesting. And incredible loyalty. Now, where to put you?_

_Not Slytherin._

_Not Slytherin eh? You'd be great you know, its all here in your head._

_Please, anything but Slytherin._

_Fine, better be GRYFFINDOR!_

Happy, I smiled in relief and hurried over to the Gryffindor table to sit next to Ron.

A month went by, and then, before I knew it, it was Halloween night. Of course, I never had liked Halloween, and the day had started out very bad. We had, had charms and Ron had made fun of a girl in our class, Hermione Granger was her name, and then at the feast, she hadn't shown up and the girls in Gryffindor said she had been in the bathroom crying. And if that hadn't been bad enough, a troll had been set loose in the castle, and Hermione hadn't known. So Ron and I had, had to run down to the bathroom, and in the process, we cornered the stupid troll in the bathroom that Hermione was in. So of course we had to save her.

(End Harry's POV)

"OY, PEA-BRAIN!" Ron yelled as he threw a piece of wood at the trolls head. It turned around to face Ron, giving Harry time to run around it and yell to Hermione "RUN, GET UP AND RUN!" But yelling turned out to be a mistake as the troll picked Harry up by the leg, hanging him upside down, and swung at him with its club.

"DO SOMETHING RON! BEFORE I'M SMASHED TO BITS!"

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron yelled and the club floated upwards and then smashed down on the troll's lumpy head, Harry hitting the floor hard as the Troll let go of him.

"Whoa, that was close." Harry said dramatically as he swiped a hand a crossed his forehead.

That night started a beautiful friendship between Harry, Hermione and Ron. And from that night on, they were called the Golden Trio.

Of course before long, Christmas had come, and Harry and Ron were left in the castle with Fred and George, Hermione home with her parents.

Harry had received a invisibility cloak from his father, and decided to test it out alone the first time. That had been a mistake, because he ended up having to run away from Filch. Ashe hid away in a room, he found a mirror, and as he looked in the mirror, he saw the one thing he wanted the most, his parents.

"Mom? Dad?" They nodded happily and smiled. "I'll be right back!" he said as he picked up the cloak and rushed out of the room, never noticing the girl behind his parents, barely visible.

* * *

"Harry! Are you okay?" Hermione asked as they walked to the Hospital wing after Lockhart had charmed his arm, Ginny giggling next to him.

"Bloody Lockhart! He made my arm with out any bloody bones!" Harry said frustrated.

"Well, like he said, at least you're more flexible." Ron joked, dodging the arm headed towards him.

* * *

"Hey! Luna, what are you up too?" Ginny asked as she ran to catch up to her. Harry had snuck out to Hogsmeade with his Marauders Map to catch up with Hermione and Ron, so she was stuck here, alone.

"Nothing, I was gonna go to the Library to find some Krimplesnorkys?" She smiled dreamily.

"Okay, I'll go with you!" Luna smiled and she skipped off towards the Library, dragging a laughing Ginny with her.

* * *

Harry raised his wand as he saw hundreds of Dementors come gliding closer.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM. EXPECTO PAT…Expecto…Expecto…" Harry collapsed as the screams overwhelmed him. But someone new had started screaming. "Harry. Harry Help!" He looked up just in time to see his father across the lake, and then he fainted.

* * *

Harry had his face leaning on his hand, his eyes closed and his breath even. He was sound asleep while the people were being chosen for the Triwizard Tournament.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore yelled.

Harry's face fell off his hand, hit the table with a resounding BANG. He jerked up, flipped over the bench landing hard on the floor, and jumped up, yelling, "SEA MONKEYS STOLE MY MONEY!"

His face fell when he saw everyone looking at him. He gave a sheepish laugh and rubbed the back of his head. He felt Hermione push him towards Dumbledore and he stared at her in confusion. All he got was another shove and then he was led to a room behind the Great Hall.

* * *

The Great Hall was surprisingly quiet during Harry's fifth year one afternoon.

"Hey Draco, Blaise! What's up?" Harry asked as he walked over to the Slytherin Table and sat down.

"Nothing, you still high on all that sugar?" Draco asked, referring to earlier when Harry had gotten his hands on ten **pounds** of chocolate frogs and they had found the wrappers around his bouncing body. Suddenly Blaise's hand quickly shot out as he tried to get the cup of coffee that Harry was reaching for, but Harry already got it.

"YUP!" Harry replied loudly, gaining unwanted attention as he bounced up and down.

"Great." Blaise sighed sadly. Draco just put his head in his hands.

Later that night in the Dungeons Snape yelled "Clear your mind Potter! _Legilimens_."

A girl with lavender eyes and brown hair flashed through his mind before immense pain seared through his head and he collapsed on the floor, his body racked with tremors.

* * *

The first thing that Harry heard as he stepped through the doors at Grimmauld Place the summer after fifth years was a loud "HARRY! How are you?" Ginny asked as she ran and hugged him tightly.

"GINNY! Stop screaming." A boy with dark hair and obsidian eyes yelled as he pulled the curtains, over a screaming portrait, closed.

"Blaise, how are you my brother?" Harry asked as he walked to the kitchen with them.

"I'm good mate. Did you hear the good news?" Blaise asked before looking around and then lowering his voice, finishing with. "Ginny and I are together!"

"That's bloody fantastic mate! Congrats!" Harry responded as he hugged Ginny. "How's Hermione?"

"She's fine, actually she's dating Draco!" Ginny responded.

Harry looked at her with his mouth hanging open, "Really, never saw that coming." He replied sarcastically. "All sarcasm aside, I never thought that they would get together so soon." Ginny and Blaise both nodded in agreement.

"What about you Harry? Anyone special?" Blaise asked as Ron came into the room holding hands with Luna followed by Mrs. Weasley.

Harry shook his head, but didn't get a chance to reply as Molly Weasley rushed over and squeezed him tightly.

"How are you Harry dear?"

"I'm good Mrs. Weasley!" Harry's strained voice replied as there were a few cracks heard from his body as she hugged him.

"Well, Sirius is in his room dear, he's waiting for you!" Harry nodded and ran up the stairs to where Sirius and Remus were waiting for him.

All he saw as he opened the door was Remus with his wand pointed at his head, "Obmascium."

((Flashback))

I looked up as a girl sat down at the desk next to me.

She was smaller than me, with shoulder length chocolate brown hair in pigtails and lavender eyes surrounded by thick glasses. The thing that struck me as odd was that her eyes had the same look in them as mine did everyday for as long as I could remember, a lost look.

"Hi, my name's Harry. What's yours?" I asked quietly.

"My name's Andromeda." She whispered shyly.

"It's nice to meet you Andymia." I said.

She giggled slightly and replied "Andromeda silly."

"Right…do you want to be friends?" I asked hopefully, my head tipped down slightly, expecting her to refuse.

"Yes I would." She replied as I pulled my head up and looked at her, confused.

(One year later)

"ONE…TWO…THREE…FOUR…NINETEEN…TWENTY, READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" Mia screamed as she uncovered her eyes and looked around.

She giggled softly, her hands over her mouth as she looked up and saw me hanging upside down above her. "Get down silly, before you huwt yourself."

I jumped down and landed on my feet, and then before I knew what was happening my feet came out from under me and I landed on my back, looking up into Mia's face as she burst out laughing.

"It's not funny." I whined as I rubbed my bruised back.

"Yes…hic…it is!"

(One year later)

"Harry! Where are you?...Harry?" she whispered quietly as she saw a shadow behind the tree, her eyes widened as a man with a stick in his hand came out and grabbed her arm. She struggled to get her arm away and I saw her eyes widen as I came running towards her.

"HARRY WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!" She screamed, but it was too late, the man had grabbed hold of me and started to drag me towards Privet Drive as the man holding her dragged her to the big van.

"HARRY! HARRY HELP!" Mia screamed as she was dragged away by an auror.

"MIA!" I screamed as an auror held me back, "MIA COME BACK!"

"HAR-" Mia was cut off as she was shoved into the van and driven away.

"I'm sorry son, I'm so sorry." The auror said to me as he let go of me and pointed his stick at me. "You'll remember this when your heart decides to remember this! _Obliviate_."

And I knew no more.

((End Flashback))

Harry sat up quickly and flinched as he felt a hand fall down on his shoulder. He scurried to the corner and clutched the necklace around his neck, remembering, now, how he had gotten it.

((Flashback))

"Ry, will you wear this always and forever. Incase we get separated so you will never forget me?" Mia asked as she unhooked her necklace with the locket on it and handed it to me. I opened it and looked inside to see one side of her parents, who were killed when she was three months old, and the other side with a picture of the two of us.

"Yes Mia, I'll never take it off." I replied as I put it on and tucked it under my shirt. She smiled and then hugged me tightly.

((End Flashback))

"Never take it off, never." Harry mumbled quietly as he looked up with blurry eyes to see Sirius and Remus looking at him worriedly and Blaise and Ginny behind them.

"Remus, Sirius," He croaked. "Where's Mia? Where did they take her?"

Sirius glanced uneasily at Harry and replied, "They…they took her to Azkaban Harry."

Harry's head snapped up. "What…they took a six year old to Azkaban? WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD THEY TAKE A SIX YEAR OLD TO BLOODY AZKABAN?" Harry screamed the windows shattering as he did. "We are going to the Ministry and getting her out of there." He replied and then stalked over to the fireplace and flooed to the Ministry.

Tonks was just sitting in her office when a voice made her freeze.

"I WANT TO SPEAK TO THE PERSON THAT PUT ANDROMEDA CHRISTENSON IN AZKABAN RIGHT NOW!" Harry screamed as he stalked down the halls to the aurors department.

Tonks ran out, "Harry what the bloody hell is going on."

"Who…Put…Andromeda...Christenson...In...Azkaban?" Harry asked through clenched teeth.

"The minister." She replied meekly, shrinking away from the smoldering gaze.

"Fudge." Harry hissed as he disappeared in a ball of fire.

Harry's powers were unlocking. ALL of them.

This was NOT good.

Minister Fudge was just sitting in his office sipping tea and eating biscuits when a ball of fire exploded in his office, and went out like a light, leaving a **very **pissed off Boy-Who-Lived.

And today had been a good day.


	2. Allies and Broken Masks

**Chapter Three: Mia.**

"He-Hello Harry! How are you today?" Fudge asked nervously.

"Fudge, why the **hell** did you put a **six year old **into bloody **Azkaban**? I want her out!" Harry hissed.

"B-but Potter, I can't. She's guilty." Fudge stuttered.

"What?" Harry asked, his voice dangerously low, his aura just faint around him. "What is she guilty of? Befriending me? Hmmm. Or being a magical creature?"

"Now see here. I'm the Minister of Magic. You can't tell me what to do. Christenson is a dangerous and powerful creature. We need to keep it contained, we need to keep it in check." Fudge replied, his face turning red.

"It? IT? SHE is a living breathing person. You put a SIX YEAR OLD in prison because she MIGHT be more powerful then you? How the bloody hell could you think that? She was six. bloody. years. old." Harry screamed, his finger poking fudge in the chest with each word.

"Potter, if you don't desist immediately I will have you thrown out of this Ministry. In fact, AURORS! Escort Mr. Potter out of this building now. He is no longer welcome here." Fudge ordered, puffing his chest out like he was important.

Harry's face turned bright red, then instantly faded to a white color. "Mark my words Fudge, if she is hurt or damaged in anyway, I will be back." He replied, his tone low, and bone-chillingly cold.

Fudge gulped and then yelled for the aurors again. Harry smirked and evil smirk, and disappeared in a wall of flames.

_Hold on Mia, I'm coming for you!_

(**A/N: all his powers will be explained in later chapters**)

* * *

**(Ron - Zephyr ; Luna - Gaia ; Blaise - Erebos ; Ginny - Thea; Draco - Boreas ; **

**Hermione - Tethys ; Harry - Phoenix)**

"Bloody Hell!" Ron Weasley yelled a burst of fire came up right in front of him. "What the bloody hell is the matter with you mate? You almost singed my eyebrows off!" Ron took a look at Harry's face, and instantly his face went in to serious command face. "I'll call a meeting now." He pushed his sleeve up and pressed a charm on his bracelet, which glowed red and then settled down again. Instantly the room sealed shut, and then flashes of color filled the Air.

A swirl of water appeared in the corner of the room, Hermione emerging from the center. Next to her ice appeared, with Draco. Next to the sink, a burst of earth showed Luna, covered in flowers. Blaise showed up through the shadow next to the door and Ginny burst from the light that blinded everyone in the room.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she took a seat at the table.

"I've found out that the ministry and the adults in my life have hidden a secret from me. A secret I'm not happy about. Ten years ago, my best friend in the entire world was kidnapped right before my eyes by our very own ministry. I was told that they took her because she was dangerous. But that's not the case." Harry replied, pacing in front of his seat at the head of the table.

"What can we do Phoenix?" Blaise asked Harry, his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

Harry sighed. "We need to get in contact with her people. Mia was the last princess of the High Elves. If we can find their government, maybe they can help us rescue her."

"Well we all know a veela, Zephyr, can you contact Bill and ask him to ask Fleur anything? Maybe different societies will know?" Draco asked.

"Sure Boreas, you get in contact with your relatives. They are full blood they must know something." Ron replied, already composing a letter. "Thea, we need you to write a letter to Charlie, maybe there are some Vamps up in Romania that can help." Ginny nodded and started writing.

Harry looked at Hermione. "Tethys, I need to you research what you know of the High Elves, have Gaia help you. We need some help."

Everyone nodded. "Phoenix, what are you going to do?" Ron asked?

"I'm going to talk to some old friends." Harry replied ominously. "Report back to me when you find something, and no one must know about this. This is a Code Black. I repeat, code black."

Everyone flashed out, intent on helping their leader.

* * *

Harry appeared in an old run down part of London, a flickering sign for a hotel down the road, and a rickety old bar in front of him. He pulled his hood up and stalked inside.

There weren't very many people in the bar, old drunks and smelly homeless people, but one man at the end of the bar caught Harry's attention. He smirked and made his way over.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in, how you doing Old man?" He asked, taking a seat next to the man.

"Hello, Phoenix. What do I owe this visit for?"

"Well, I recently discovered something that was taken from me, and I'd really like to get it back. You know anything Cletus?" Harry drawled, picking up the glass of scotch and downing it.

"What's in it for me?" Cletus asked, sipping his glass of whiskey.

Harry smirked. "Well for one, I won't kill you." The old man let out a wheezing laugh.

"Alright Kid, I heard that the people you are looking for dwell in the place you would least expect. That's all I know. Just follow the trail, and you will find them in the place you least expect."

Harry nodded and handed a pouch to the man. "Hopefully this compensates for you. Thank you Vadim. You don't know how much I needed this information." The old man just waved Harry away, pocketing the pouch. Harry nodded and left.

_Well, I guess it's time I alert the council._ Cletus thought as he walked into the back alley behind the bar. _Looks like things are about to get more interesting now that Potter has found out about the white rose._ The old man just laughed, and then dumped the contents of the pouch in his hand.

His laughter could be heard miles away, scaring many at how sinister and dark it was. In his hand was a vile of blood. From the most powerful man on earth.

_Looks like Potter knows more then he lets on._

Vadim, or as he was called in these sorts, Cletus smiled, his fangs pushing out of his mouth, as he lifted the talisman out of his cloak, marked with the royal symbol for the Lanov Clan.


End file.
